The Molecular, Cellular and Genetic Core (MCGC) facility will provide four categories of services to investigators in this Center Program. Four specific service areas are: 1) Establish a facility for the provision of oligonucleotides for numerous aspects of molecularly-oriented research, 2) Establish 'banks' of reagents commonly used in molecular and cellular biology to prevent technical redundancy and material waster, including expression vectors, libraries, bacterial strains and cell lines, 3) Provide expertise in the areas of molecular and cellular biology to investigators participating in this center and foster interaction among investigators, including the service for sequencing, expression of recombinant proteins in bacteria or years, and 4) Establish a bank of mutant mouse models created by transgenic and gene targeting techniques, for studying pharmacological questions. The main purpose of this core is to provide the investigators with reliable and cost-effective reagents and technical services as well as to foster scientific communications among investigators. Most uniquely, this core will provide valuable mutant animal models that were generated in several investigators' laboratories within this Center, to researchers who are also interested in using these animal models for their research.